


Theres no stars on earth c

by TT_Squid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, i was supposed to be doing homework when i was writing this dont judge :|
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Squid/pseuds/TT_Squid
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Kudos: 5





	Theres no stars on earth c

The earth collapses endlessly in front of you, you have run out of time. The screams fall slowly into the abyss and everything turns to static, the sound of nothingness now ringing in your ears. Colour returns to your vision and your eyes twitch against its harshness. You can see everything, but you can’t see it at all. Thing just exist, the colour, the sound, the taste. Its there, for sure. But if you were to reach your hand out, you would feel nothingness. Nothingness embraces you and you feel it. 

You are not sure what is going on. You want to go home, back to the quiet sounds of the pine plantation and the softness of the milky way above you. 

You wake up. 

There is no forest. And there is no stars. Only the coldness of the ceiling and your wife sleeping peacefully beside you.

ROSE: I am sorry for interrupting your sleep, it’s probably a pain to hear from me again.  
JADE: nope!  
JADE: if anything i was really hoping for some one to be awake at this time :)  
JADE: and plus i have a REALLY hard time sleeping remember?  
ROSE: Oh, sorry. I momentarily forgot about your insomnia problems.   
JADE: its chill :B  
JADE: you kind of forget about it after a while  
ROSE: Yes, I can imagine it would if you have nothing else to compare it to.  
JADE: yep!  
JADE: anyway what did you want to talk about?  


You are not sure. You had picked up the phone without a moment’s hesitation. Without a thought-out plan, it was a regret for sure. But you wouldn’t tell Jade that, you love her too much to admit to her that you weren’t thinking. 

Things with you and Kanaya had been the same since you got married, and the Consorts and Carapacians had continued their daily routine so nothing had really changed at all. You look out the window, looking for a conversation piece. Then you realise it. The nothingness that hangs in the sky like an uninhabited plain.

ROSE: The stars.   
JADE: the... stars rose?  
JADE: what about them?  
ROSE: There isn’t any here.  


It was a shitty conversation starter, and you realise it now. You can see the ‘ _gardenGnostic [GG] is typing…_ ’ and you feel your stomach drop. This is the first time you have spoken to jade in a year, perhaps more, and you have made a fool of yourself. She stops writing. _Shit this is what happens when you don’t think things through Lalonde, you make a fool of yourself._

You _really_ want to be better at this. To just be able to talk to her without getting all self-conscious, it drives you mad. She is just so happy and comfortable without herself. You wish it was easier. 

You barley even notice your phone _*PING*_ as you slowly drift off once again into unconsciousness.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JADE: rose?  
JADE: are you still there?  
JADE: :?  
JADE: well it says youre offline so ill just say what i was going to say  
JADE: if youre free do you want to come over to the lab?  
JADE: i can show you the star simulation i made!  
JADE: and we can stare into the skies like old times :B  
JADE: kanaya can come too if she likes so how about it?   
JADE: and enjoy your sleep, though with all of the dark dreams or whatever its always hard to have a solid night u_u  
JADE: anyway!  
JADE: message me when you get the chance!  
JADE: :B  



End file.
